The present invention relates to a drive system for a wind turbine.
A heavy-duty drive train for wind turbines or mills usually includes system components such as grid connection elements, motors or generators, couplings/clutches, gearboxes and drive shafts. In many cases converters are provided on the grid side. Brakes are often provided in the form of mechanical brakes on the high-speed shaft between gearbox and motor or generator, as braking torques are smaller there due to the gear ratio.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a drive system for a wind turbine that is compact and easy to maintain.